WindClan/Roleplay
Archives: Archive I After telling Goatstar that Fishpaw and Reedpaw passed their assessments the molly decided to rest. Rippedjaw lay down in a patch of sunlight hoping to be left alone. 04:29, July 2, 2015 (UTC) Goatstar, after finishing her meeting with Blood, invited the fellow leader to join her on the highrock while she addressed her clan. "Cats of WindClan and BloodClan, gather below the highrock for a meeting." She waited patiently as cats slowly began to trickle out, before continuing: "Fishpaw and Reedpaw have finished their warrior training at the ages of six moons, and are ready to receive their warrior names and become full members of WindClan. Fishpaw, you will now be known at Fishstrike. StarClan honors your speed and readiness to aid the clan. Reedpaw, you will be known as Reedwhisker. StarClan honors your loyalty and hunting skills. We welcome you both as full warriors of WindClan." Goatstar jumped down to rest her head on both cat's heads, as they licked her shoulder, before stepping back and allowing the clan to chant their names, congratulate them, and disperse yet again. 23:39, July 7, 2015 (UTC) The two siblings beamed happily. Fishstrike bowed her head to Goatstar and turned to talk to Kitefang. "Kitefang," she greeted her former mentor. "Thank you. Your a great mentor." She said..Reedwhisker didn't want to disturb Rippedjaw, as she had fallen asleep from exhaustion. 23:56, July 7, 2015 (UTC) A few days later, Star was sitting in her nest, with her tiny kittens curled up against her. She had kitted the night before, and as the clan was waking, she was surprised to see cats of all ages walk in to see them. In BloodClan, she would have kitted alone, without the sire, even, and raised them on her own. A few friends of hers might have cared enough to visit, but otherwise she was stuck raising them until they were eligible to become full members of the group. The shy tabby was pleased to see the warriors, and greeted each one that entered, even going to the extent of picking up and showing off each one of her perfect little kittens. A few feet away, Sandfoot glared at Star, obviously jealous at the attention the newer queen was getting. Sandfoot's own litter were about two moons old now, almost ready to be apprenticed, and she was less than pleased that Sumachfoot had visited Star and not his own children. With a small "harumpf" of displeasure, the ginger tabby curled back up into her nest and tucked her daughters in next to her, hoping they would sleep. Dog walked into camp, with a nasty opening on her shoulder. Her freshest scar had re-opened while running, the one from the fight with a terrier, and was bleeding rather heavily. Jasminetail and Sumachfoot had been on patrol with her and stood on either side as they ushered her into the medicine den, calling frantically for the medicine cat. 18:54, July 12, 2015 (UTC) Rippedjaw silently went to visit one the clans queens. Sandfoot was glaring at Star. The deputy raised a "eyebrow" quite surprised. "Sandfoot," she greeted the queen.--Fishstrike stood outside camp then quickly took off on her run. Fishstrike was one of the best and fastest runners. The mink she-cat came upon the border that WindClan shared with ThunderClan. Dipperpaw, as she had heard the cats name to be, was sniffing about the border. "ThunderClan scum ain't enough for you? You gotta sniff about WindClan's border now!" The mink taunted eyes cold. 19:09, July 12, 2015 (UTC) Sandfoot quickly looked up at Rippedjaw and nodded at the deputy, propping herself up a little bit. "Yes?" she asked, making sure to keep the annoyance out of her tone when speaking to their deputy. Meanwhile, Cloudfoot watched Fishstrike dash out of camp and laughed at how fast she was going: I was ''named for my speed!'' With a haunghty smirk, the white tom sprinted out of camp at his top speed. He wasn't a good hunter, and sucked at fighting, but had the remarkable ability to outrun even the fastest of hares, so skills in those areas weren't needed at all. He easily skimmed over the ground and arrived after Fishstrike, making sure to stay behind her, because he didn't want to be the first cat to confront the ThunderClan apprentice. "What do you want, flea?" he gloated, puffing out his chest a little as he called at the tortoiseshell. It was unusual that a ThunderClanner was near their border, especially since they didn't touch each other, and the apprentice would've had to have walked through fourtrees to be anywhere near them. 19:19, July 12, 2015 (UTC) Rippedjaw sat down dropping a rabbit at Sandfoot's paws. Rippedjaw admired her kits shortly before peeking towards Star and Gorse. Gorse was a bit plumper, probably not being pregnant very long. The disfigured deputy stood when he heard a familiar annoying voice.--Fishstrike heard Cloudfoot behind. Rolling her eyes at his arrogance she continued to taunt the apprentice when the familiar leader stepped forward. Sorrelstar eyed both warriors and bared her teeth. "Do you never give up?" Fishstrike snarled. Sorrelstar sighed. "I'm not here to fight I'm heading to RiverClan you stupid cat!" She spit out. 19:32, July 12, 2015 (UTC) Sandfoot gave a grateful nod and picked up the hare from over the edge of her nest. She dropped it close enough that she could nibble on it, and and woke up her daughters to try it as well. The ginger queen carefully peeled back some of the skin, so that they wouldn't just get mouthfuls of fur, and revealed the soft belly flesh that they could begin to try. Of course, they could begin to be weaned now, but the young queen would still let them nurse if rabbit wasn't quite to their liking yet. Cloudfoot flattened his ears, allowing his fur to bristle. "Excuse you, Sorrelstar, You share an entire border with RiverClan. Why would you enter through our territory? Our whole border with them is the gorge, and a cat can't cross that. Return to your home and cross over the calmer river, unless you want your precious little daughter to die, because no cat can fall in there and expect to survive. Not even Heronstar himself, I'm sure," the white tom spat, puffing out his chest a little bit as he spoke. Daringly, he walked right up to her, stopping a whisker's length from the edge of his territory. "Leave fourtrees and go to your own territory; you have no business here and I won't hesitate to bring my mentor over to take care of this situation." 20:03, July 12, 2015 (UTC) Hemlockheart was still slightly uncomfortable with the Bloodclanners, but he had figured a way for him to get use to them, which was just not try and start something with them. The small tom's gaze swept over towards the nursery, the young cat heard that one of queens had just recently gave birth, the BloodClan one he had guessed. So, Hemlockheart decided to see the kits himself. Trotting towards the direction of the nursery, he gulped, hoping that it was not too rude to just bother some queen. The tom shyly poked his head inside of the nursery. 20:08, July 12, 2015 (UTC)Ospreypaw Category:Roleplay Page